The Frozen Throne
by MattMarine
Summary: Death surrounds Will Charles. He sturggles to determine dreams from reality. He tries to control his memories, but it seems they control him. He can't shake the death of his wife, Cheryl when she died in that Frozen Throne.


_The Frozen Throne_

_By: Matt Moulds_

_Chapter One_

"Honey?" Asked William Boulevard Charles. "That's the sound of our salvation! Honey! A helicopter arrived they got our signal! Hon. . ."

Will could only comprehend what was happening in his mind. All noises seized to exist as he saw his wife Cheryl finally succumb to the mountain. Her motionless body sat there in the cave that they thought would save there lives. When they first spotted the cave he dubbed it, "The Frozen Throne." For it seemed like a heavenly gift during the snow storm that had enveloped them. Now it was the frozen grave where his wife would die. What a pity. Did you know they we're on there honey moon? Well of course not I haven't told you that part of the tale yet.

Death is really all around us, lurking in every corner. It will take us all. The question is how will you meet it. I for one hope to laugh in its face. This is the story of one man who is overwhelmed by this godforsaken thing. What a mysterious thing. . . death that is. How I try to out run it, but yet it always manages to catch right back up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three years later. . . _

"Alright we got an LZ just north of our current position. We gotta head farther north and hit this base." Captain Clemens pointed to a military stronghold held by the rebels. "If we can take this point, we can move even further north into the heart of the rebellion. You will have twenty-three soldiers fighting side-by-side you. No armor will be given to you. There is a big storm coming from the south. That means no air cover. They're 450 armed men in the stronghold. Good luck!"

The cap smirked.

That's right. We we're out numbered, out powered, and out willed. None of us wanted to be here. Not one! Especially me. I was fighting on the same ball of snow that had taken away my wife. Now come on. You're thinkin', "What kind of story-line is that"? Well when I was parachooting down from a thousand feet into the LZ, I was thinking the same thing as you. I was leader of the group. Meet the new and improved Staff SGT. Charles. You can just call me Will.

Even with impossible odds against me and my team, I knew my goal. And I promised someone I would never go astray, never to lose my way. That's why I guess I was here on this planet. To keep a promise to an old companion of mine. She said it for my sake, so I would truly never lose my way. I wonder if she was afraid that I would go astray. Don't mind that. That's just ramblings of an old man. One who has witnessed to many bad things in his time. A time that was drawing its end.

As I landed down on the LZ I saw my men through the bitter cold. They were frightened, I could see it through there eyes. They were shivering due to the cold and the fear that lurked inside them since we were debriefed. Now it was a matter of time to see which one would kill them first.

We were on the most southern part of the frozen ball and yet it snowed constantly and no heat ever seemed to come from whatever sun we were closest to. The cold was a living Hell. Once the bullets start flying you don't remember the cold though, you just remember to fight for the life of the man beside you.

"Alright, you all heard the Captain, we march north to the rebel stronghold 004. ETA is three hours on foot, but there is a storm coming so it will probably be more like five hours. Those miles aren't gonna walk themselves so lets shake off this heat-wave and get going. Let's move soldiers!"

"I wish it was a heat wave." Grumbled a private.

That's what we all thought. That this white desert was really a desert. And so we were on our way into the Hell that surely awaited us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi. . umm. . . are you Cheryl"?

"Yes I am. Are you Will"?

"Yes I am? Wow!"

"I knew it these blind dates never work. I'll be going now."

"No! I meant. . .You look beautiful!"

_"It's so hard to find love in this world. When you find it never let it go, always try and bring it back. Don't waste your love chasing a girl who will never return that love."_

-Note from the author.

**Chapter two will be up in a short while. I hope you hold on tight for the ride. Thx for reading!**


End file.
